1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to chain link tools suitable for operating upon cross chain connecting links of anti-skid tire chains and the like, and more particularly to tools of this type including means for closing the eye portions of generally U-shaped cross chain connecting links about substantially transversely disposed portions of side chains, and means for removing cross chain connecting links so attached to side chains.
2. Summary of Prior Art
In chain link assemblies such as anti-skid tire chains, the cross chains, which extend at a substantially perpendicular angle to the side chains, are ordinarily connected to the side chains by means of generally U-shaped cross chain connecting links. At each such connection an end link of a cross chain engages the bight of a cross chain connecting link whose arms are bent over into eyes encircling a portion of the side chain. The assembly of such a connection has accordingly been found to be a relatively simple process including the steps of engaging the last link of a cross chain with the bight of a cross chain connecting link, engaging the arms of the cross chain connecting link, which at the outset extend in the form of open hooks, about a substantially transversely disposed portion of the side chain, and bending the ends of the hooks down to close the throats of the hooks sufficiently to retain the side chain, thereby forming the open hooks into closed eyes. A standard pair of pliers will suffice for the performance of the eye formation operation, however, it has been found by numerous workers in the art that contouring the opposing jaw faces to the shape of the wire of the link against which they are to bear and providing gripping or biting means to such contoured jaws facilitates the eye formation operation and reduces bothersome slippage of the tool.
The disassembly of a cross chain to side chain connection has been found to be more difficult. To disassemble the connection the closed eyes of the cross chain connecting link must be opened, however, as there is no readily available means of leverage suitable for a standard prying tool, the disassembly of such connections has been found to be both time consuming and difficult. To solve this problem numerous chain link tools have been developed incorporating counteracting jaws of one sort or another for closing the eyes of a cross chain link and means for opening the eyes. Among the means for opening the eyes so suggested are wedge-like elements adapted to be forced into the eyes as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,510,953 and 2,192,487; a tool adapted to grasp the bight of the cross chain connecting link and the closed ends of the arms and to pull the bight downward while the ends of the arms are pushed upward and outward as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,338,804 and 1,494,399; and a pair of pliers wherein the jaws move away from each other as the handles are closed thereby allowing the convenient exertion of spreading forces against the inside of the eye as shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 150,222.
In many situations it is important that a broken or damaged cross shain be easily and quickly removable. Thus, in the driving context for example, a broken or damaged cross chain may be excessively noisy and may also cause damage to the vehicle if it is not removed, yet road conditions may preclude removal of the entire anti-skid chain. In such a situation it is additionally important that the individual removing the cross chain not unduly expose himself to oncoming traffic or to the elements. The above-referred-to prior devices which emphasize operating on the cross chain connecting link alone are unsatisfactory in this regard in that operating on an in place anti-skid chain is at best awkward and time consuming and at worst impossible.